starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
High templar (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=HighTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=HighTemplar SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Khalai Tal'darim |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Potent psionic master |useguns=Psi blast |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 0.8156 (at Artanis full Energy Regeneration Mastery) (Co-op) |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=39 45 warp gate cooldown (Co-op Missions Artanis) |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Templar archives |hotkey=T |speed=2.62 2.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=1000 |collision=0.375 |shield=40 |shieldregen=2 |hp=40 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Psi Blast |gun1strength=4 9 (campaign and Co-op Missions) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.25 (Versus) 1.75 (campaign and Co-op Missions) |gun1range=6 (Versus) 7 (campaign and Co-op Missions) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=800 |makescore=400 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The high templar in StarCraft II is a psi caster. It retains the psionic storm ability, which must be researched at the templar archives. Game Unit High templar are strong against marines, infestors, sentries, stalkers, and hydralisks, and weak against ghosts, zealots, colossi, and roaches. In Patch 4.0, High Templar were given a basic attack named Psi Blast. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty High templar are usable in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty protoss mini-campaign, available during and after the "A Sinister Turn" mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Legacy of the Void In the Legacy of the Void campaign, the high templar is one of three psionic warriors the player may use, the others being the dark archon and the ascendant. They are unlocked upon playing the mission "Harbinger of Oblivion." In the campaign, the high templar's psionic storm used by the players units does not damage allied units, only enemies, enemy units use the default multiplayer effect. Once chosen at the war council they have the passive ability plasma surge, which causes psionic storm to restore shields to allied units in the area of effect. This makes the high templar more effective than ever, able to attack enemies and heal allies with the same ability. However, their prowess should be weighed against the ascendant, which has a powerful ability to restore its own energy and has damaging abilities comparable to Psionic Storm. The only way to create archons in the campaign is to merge high templars. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Artanis is able to use high templar in Co-op Missions. When Artanis reaches Level 6, additional upgrades can be researched for them at the templar archives. ;Upgrades and Abilities Development High templars were given a "psi-blast" attack in Patch 4.0, similar to the attack of the same name that Tassadar possessed in StarCraft. This was designed to make high templars easier to use, as they no longer drift into enemies when directed via an attack command.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Quotations :For Multi-player and Wings of Liberty missions quotes, See: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations in Multiplayer and Wings of Liberty's campaign :For Legacy of the Void missions quotes - which focus more on the High Templar after the Khala is corrupted by Amon, See: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations in Legacy of the Void's campaign Achievements Gallery ;Skins File:High Templar LotV Rend1.png|High templar without nerve cords File:HighTemplar SC-WoL Game3.jpg|Dark high templar model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm single-player campaigns) File:Taldarim High Templar SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim high templar (Ascendant) File:ForgedHighTemplar SC2SkinImage.jpg|Forged high templar File:PurifierHighTemplar SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier high templar File:GoldenHighTemplar Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age high templar File:IhanriiHighTemplar SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii high templar ;Portraits File:Ascendant SC2-LotV Portrait.jpg|Forged high templar skin portrait File:HighTemplar SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Purifier high templar portrait File:HighTemplar SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Golden Age high templar portrait File:IhanriiHighTemplarPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii high templar portrait References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units